When I Rule The World
by Aragorn's elf
Summary: A discussion between the Marauders one night brings rather strange results that Sirius wasn't sure of. Remus has finally cracked. MWPP era, their 3rd year in Hogwats. Just a random bit of humor!


_Well hello again! Yes it's been a while since I've actually posted anything since the conclusion of It Shouldn't Have Happened. I am working on Not Even Our Love Can Fight Destiny, I just can't get what I want to write onto paper, or rather screen. I'm also writing an original story and hopefully it's going to be long. But anyway...here's a nice little one-shot for you. It's humor, which I haven't done in a while, and it's set in the Marauders era. This set before James and Sirius decided to become Animagi so there are no nicknames in it :( lol, but please enjoy._

**When I Rule the World**

It was your average evening at an average school, situated somewhere in Scotland. Of course, the school would only be considered average if you were a witch or wizard, because the school was Hogwarts; a magic school. And the evening was only average if you knew of the Marauders. The Marauders were four teenage boys who went by the names of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The boys were pranksters and damn good ones too. If you asked any of the female students and perhaps even some of the staff, they would tell you, that without doubt, the Marauders were the most eligible people to date. It was every girls dream to date them, except for one. Lily Evans. She hated the Marauders and their childish pranks. The only one she liked was Remus Lupin, the 'good boy' as Sirius and James would snigger. Lily was the one girl that James wanted to date, and she was the only one he couldn't have. He tried everything to persuade her to go out with him, but she never gave in.

On this particular average evening, the boys were upstairs in their dormitory talking. They were talking about nothing in particular until Sirius sat up on his bed.  
"What would you guys do if you ruled the world?" He asked.  
"Sirius? What are you talking about?" Laughed James.  
"I was just thinking; if I ruled the world, what would I do? So I was wondering what you guys would do." He said. "It's stupid, forget it."  
"No, it's not stupid Siri." James said. "I don't know what I'd do. I haven't really thought about it. Why don't you go first Peter?"  
"Me? Oh erm, ok." Peter was not the brightest boy, nor was he the strongest or the most athletic. In fact, Peter was not really all that good at anything and even after three years of Sirius and James' friend, he was still sure that it was a dream. He idolised the two, for they were clever without trying, athletic, charming and amusing. "I guess, I'd…erm…I'd like to…I don't know!" He almost cried.  
"Hey it's alright Petey; we'll come back to you in a minute when you've thought of something." Remus said. "James why don't you go next."  
"Well…" Started James. "First I'd make Lily Evans go out with me." The other three snorted. "What? I like her. Hmm…I could make her marry me!"  
"Yes, but James, it would be counted as rape because she wouldn't be consenting when it came to consummating the marriage. It would be a bad thing for the world's ruler to be accused of rape and by his wife as well!"  
"Just rain on my parade then Remmy," James frowned and pouted. "I will not fail in my quest of Lily Evans. What else would I do? I'd abolish school, teachers and greasy gits like Snivellus! Ha! Beat that Siri!"  
"Fine then. I will. I'd abolish school, teachers, greasy gits like Snivellus and also my family. Then I'd throw any dark wizards into Azkaban." Sirius paused. "Erm…And everyone would have to play Quidditch! Peter, you thought of anything yet?"  
"I'd like to be more like you, so I'd like to become more confident really."  
"Is that it?" Remus asked.  
"Well there are a lot of things I'd like to do. Like harsher penalties for bullies and criminals. But to do any of that I'd have to be more confident first." Peter replied. "What about you Remus? What would you do if you ruled the world?"  
"Well…" Started Remus. "When I, Remus J Lupin rule the world…" he paused dramatically. "All problems shall be solved with chocolate…" And with that strange remark he skipped out the room.

There was silence before the three boys looked at each other. Then Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
"You know, I think he's finally cracked." He remarked.

_**THE END!**_

--

_Would you have guessed this idea came from me seeing one of my icons:  
"When Remus J Lupin rules the world, all problems shall be solved with chocolate."  
And that was it. The plot bunnies grabbed hold of me and refused to let go. (You know, it shouldn't be plot bunnies, they're far too vicious to be bunnies ;)) Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and please read and review. Squee. Oh, on a random note...anyone seen the HBP trailer??  
_

**_mwah!_**

_Laura  
xxx  
Aragorn's elf_


End file.
